


Опасные связи

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Technology, mobile communication
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: отношения ГМО и связь





	Опасные связи

**Author's Note:**

> моему мобильному оператору

\- Ничего не понимаю, откуда у меня появилась вот эта подключенная посреди месяца услуга, и еще эта, и выход в интернет? Я же, ей богу, ни сном, ни духом, не подключал и в Интернеты не лазил...  
М-21 кинул презрительный взгляд на снайпера, как же тот все-таки наивен, и как это, говорят? - отстает от жизни.  
\- Сейчас все знаешь на такую специальную связь перешли, типа лазеры, шмазеры, и прочие чудеса радиоволн и звука. Вот такие устройства появились,- М-21 показал устройство, с виду обыкновенный свисток, - с ультразвуковыми сигналами, так что в хорошую погоду, да и при любом ветре, если что хорошо поданный сигнал различим на расстоянии до 1 км.  
Тао снисходительно улыбнулся наивному Такео и быстро пролистав детализацию счета от мобильного оператора ткнул в хитро завуалированный пункт договора.  
\- Вот, ты в интернет можешь не выходить, но это приложение у тебя автоматически через сеть обновляется, а вот здесь использовалась USSD-команда.  
Такео озадаченно хмыкнул и, наученный горьким опытом, пошел расшифровывать текст другого договора с другим оператором мобильной связи.  
\- Теперь с тобой, - Тао перевел уж очень подозрительно пристальный взгляд на не подозревающего ни о чем оборотня.  
\- Ты что это со своими дружками удумал, а? Дали тебе телефон, так и пользуйся благами цивилизации. Так нет же, ему, видите ли, общаться голосовыми сигналами принятыми среди волков приятнее и удобнее. Ты что по ночам за концерты развел? Дисциплину нарушаешь и нормальным измененным человеческим организмам, т.е. нам с Такео и Франкенштейном спать не даешь?  
Так еще своими ультразвуковыми сигналами всю акустику забиваешь, а Хозяин на счет радиочастот знаешь какой строгий! У него же вместо спутникового телефона в подвале на трофейной радиостанции немецкий диверсант с 44-го года сидит, оперативную обстановку, всякие международные полицейские переговоры по секретным частотам, значит, ловит. Красота! И дешево, и сердито. Этот бедный радист до сих пор думает, что глобальное наступление РККА еще продолжается. Франкенштейн его выпустит на радиосеанс, а потом в специальной камере в криосон заморозит. Сохраняется в лучшем виде, прямо как консервы из мамонта в вечной мерзлоте, даже никакой модификации не надо. А если надо лично с кем-то важным по телефону поговорить, так его телефонистки на станциях и так свяжут. За шоколадку

**Author's Note:**

> собаки хорошо различают ультразвуковой свисток на расстоянии до 450 метров. у волков слух развит лучше, у модифицированных оборотней увеличила в 2 раза. Обыкновенный вой слышен в хорошую погоду до 8-9 км, в туман до 15-18 км(?) на открытой местности


End file.
